falloutfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Оцеола
Оцеола ( ) — локація Fallout Tactics. Опис Це основна оперативна база супермутантів армії Гамморина, розташована на території штату Міссурі (по всій видимості, на місці або в найближчих околицях однойменного довоєнного поселення). Колишнє призначення цього місця достовірно не відомо, однак наявність функціонуючої нефтевышки (дерріка) і численних баків для нафтопродуктів дозволяє припустити, що це було одне з останніх і дуже дрібних нафтових родовищ (або ж підземне нафтосховище державного резерву, створене на базі такого родовища). Табір супермутантів порівняно невеликий, але добре укріплений і захищений. Звичайно, стіни, зібрані з іржавого мотлоху, навряд чи здатні захистити від зосередженого вогню важкої зброї, однак тут обладнані вогневі позиції, два мінні поля (з північної та східної сторони периметра), на зовнішніх постах є система тривожної сигналізації. У 2197 ріку загоном Среднезападного Братства Сталі супермутанты були розгромлені. Про подальшу долю бази невідомо нічого. Після смерті свого лідера, супермутанты розкололися на кілька конкуруючих і навіть ворогуючих між собою угрупувань, всередині деяких почалася боротьба за лідерство, деякі — висловили бажання вступити до лав Среднезападного Братства. І хоча загроза Братства з боку супермутантів не зникла, вона істотно знизилася. Території, що раніше знаходилися під контролем армії Гамморина, перейшли під контроль Братства Сталі, тут була заснована нова оперативна база, бункер Дельта. Щоб запобігти можливу в майбутньому консолідацію супермутантів, загону НБС «Кинджал» було доручено патрулювання і знищення супермутантів на цій території. Характеристика місії Супротивник: знаходиться тут загін армії Гамморина включає в себе одного людинаа (колишнього паладина Братства Сталі Лата) і 48 супермутантів-воїнівпри цьому, зі слів Гамморина, принаймні один з супермутантів є командиром (Bring me the Brotherhood warriors, I want them alive. Casualties do not concern me, Commander. I want their leader, not excuses)., на озброєнні яких 26 легких кулеметів М-249, 5 великокаліберних «Браунінг M2», 1 вогнемет і 1 автомат «Томмиган», ще п'ятеро озброєні осколковими гранатами. Більшість супермутантів носять металеві лати, а репліки деяких дозволяють припустити, що вони оснащені переносними радіопередавачами (Поки чужинців не видно і не чутно. Відбій.) і лічильниками Гейгера (Гамморин грит, тама в тунель ра-ді-ація! Чудний ящик, пикает). Інші місцеві мешканці: * В підземному бункері знаходиться інквізитор Токкаматта. Колись це був розумний і виключно грізний противник, але зараз він вже не представляє небезпеки. Він тяжко поранений, але перед смертю встигає розповісти, що очолюваний ним загін був розгромлений роботами механічної армії Калькулятора, які захопили генерала Братства Сталі * У остова дирижабля можна зустріти проживає тут Рошамбо — учасника експедиції Братства Сталі, що перетворився в виснаженого і абсолютно божевільного старого, не усвідомлює своїх вчинків. Він розповідає про те, що супермутанты підгодовують його і показує залишену Гамморином карту мінного поля. Після смерті Гамморина стає ворожим і нападає на вас. Після власної смерті залишає пляшку «жовтої Ядер-Коли», яка володіє дивним смаком і викликає отруєння. По всій видимості, він помочився в цю пляшку. Проходження місії Основні завдання: ' * Убити лідера супермутантів (12000 ОО) 'Додаткові завдання: * Знайти щоденник паладина Латама (1318 ОО)лежить на підлозі в кімнаті Гамморина, прихований у західної стіни, за кріслом (не видно) * Знайти детонатор до ядерного боезаряду (2632 ОО)знаходиться в кімнаті Гамморина, в скрині поряд з ліжком * Поговорити з Токкаматтой і дізнатися відомості про долю генерала Барнаки (4000 ОО)увага: розмова можливий тільки поки живий Гамморин, після його загибелі вмирає і Токкаматта Трофеї і винагороду У точці входу знаходяться два контейнери з емблемами Братства Сталі: * в одному знаходиться докторський валізку і шість суперстимуляторів; * у другому — 12 хв T45LE, один радиодетонатор і шість зарядів дистанційної вибухівки. Наявність цих контейнерів можна розглядати як свідчення надання допомоги загону з боку командування НБС. * біля розбитого дирижабля в трьох дерев'яних ящиках можна знайти 12 стимуляторів (по чотири у кожному ящику). * у ящиках, скринях і шафах можна знайти 120 шт. рушничних патронів з дробом, 180 шт. 5,56-мм патронів, 540 шт. 7,62-мм патронів та 500 шт. патронів калібру 0,50, а також значну кількість медикаментів. Поява Галерея FoT Osceolla above ground.png|Загальний вигляд FoT Osceolla underground.png|Підземна частина FoT Osceolla bunker.png|Будівля в таборі FoT Osceolla Tunnel Entrance.png|Вхід в тунель FoT Osceolla Tunnel.png|Тунель Примітки en:Osceolla de:Osceolla pl:Osceolla ru:Оцеола Категорія:Локації Fallout Tactics Категорія:Місії Fallout Tactics Категорія:Військові об'єкти